The inventive concept relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a standard cell, a standard cell library including the standard cell, an integrated circuit, and a computer implementation method and computing system for designing integrated circuits.
An integrated circuit may be designed based on standard cells. Specifically, a layout of the integrated circuit may be generated by arranging standard cells defining the integrated circuit (standard cell “placement”) and routing the standard cells. As the design rule for semiconductor processes becomes smaller, aspects of the layout such as the size of patterns may become smaller so that a design rule may be met. In particular, in an example of an integrated circuit including fins such as finFETs, the pitch of the fins may have to be reduced which in turn results in active regions in the standard cells having smaller footprints. Accordingly, the “heights” of the standard cells (a dimension of the standard cell in the layout) may be reduced.